


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘The Engineer And The Equestrian’

by countessofsnark



Series: Virgil and the Cowgirl [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Kip’s granddaughter shows up on Tracy Island and turns Virgil’s quiet TB2 maintenance duties upside down.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘The Engineer And The Equestrian’

**Author's Note:**

> _Kip’s granddaughter shows up on Tracy Island and turns Virgil’s quiet TB2 maintenance duties upside down._

Every time Grandma invited Kip to the island, the boys had an escape plan at the ready to both avoid the inevitable meatloaf surprise and give them some privacy. Scott had taken off in Thunderbird 1 to assist the GDF on a very conveniently timed check up to an Antartic outpost. Gordon had dragged Alan to a quiet part of the Island to go and practice pearl diving. John simply stayed in orbit, grateful to be able to receive care packages via the space elevator. This left only Virgil to scramble and come up with a plan to keep himself busy. 

What the boys didn’t realise was that this time around, Kip would be bringing some unexpected visitor along.

Virgil was too caught up scrubbing Thunderbird 2’s shiny green hull to have heard the sound of cowboy boots strutting into the hangar. By the time he realized that he was no longer alone inside the massive hangar, it was too late to cover up his naked torso. The situation was made infinitely worse by the fact that he was suddenly sharing a physical space with the girl he has a crush on.

‘Howdy. Aren’t you the kid whose run I crushed during that Kentucky rodeo?’ the girl said, her arms crossed in a sassy way as her twin pools of arctic blue pierced his whisky brown eyes.

Virgil decided to resort to nodding until his ability to produce coherent and intelligible speech was restored. 

‘Well nice to meet you. Name’s Kaylee. Kaylee Harris.’

‘Virg… Virgil Tracy,’ he croaked, barely able to hide a blush as they shook hands – her grip was fierce, like her gaze and her competitive drive. 

‘That’s a lovely machine you’ve got there. Think you could use an extra pair of hands? Because I sure am in need of some distraction thanks to our pair of elderly love birds,’ she drawled, pointing at the other love in Virgil’s life.

‘That would be wonderful,’ Virgil said, feeling a wave of relief flooding over him. This girl, she was definitely not like the others. She wasn’t even fased by his shirtlessness – many a girl would have her eyes running up and down his body in a suggestive but approving fashion, but not this one nossir. 

‘You can start by cleaning the panels above the VTOL engines, goodness knows they need some polishing up after that last rescue we did,’ Virgil explained.

‘Gotcha,’ Kaylee nodded, shooting him the slightest smirk of comraderie as she climbed up the ladder below the giant green wing.  
 


End file.
